


A Favor Owed / Promises

by taibhrigh



Series: Book Jackets - A Work in Progress or Inspiration for Others [23]
Category: Doom (2005), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book jacket created for the prompt: Doom/Fast and the Furious, Reaper & Dom, a favor owed (post-Fast and Furious) (Fest #11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor Owed / Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423227) by [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/pseuds/siluria). 



> 1) Version Two was inspired by Siluria's _Promises_.
> 
> 2) Annie Nom is a play on "anonymous." If anyone takes the blurb from the back of the book and runs with it for a fic, I will gladly change the author name and title (if needed) to match :) [This offer is only for Version One.]

**Version One:**

 

~*~*~*~

 **Version Two:**  
This one was inspired by Siluria's [_Promises_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/423227).


End file.
